


HaruGou: Drabbles

by confused_pandbear



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, haru x gou, harugou, harukou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_pandbear/pseuds/confused_pandbear
Summary: [M-Rated] A collection of one-shots based around the Haruka x Gou pairing. Fluff and other stuff. But mainly the other stuff.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Gou/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	HaruGou: Drabbles

He surveyed her with hooded eyes, leaning against the bathroom door with his arms folded across his broad chest.

The air was thick with the humidity and laced with the smell of lavender bath salts.

Gou sunk into the bathtub across the room, her lithe body disappearing into the water and the ends of her long red hair floating across the surface. As she did, her eyelids fluttered close and she let out an appreciative moan, welcoming the waters warm temperature that massaged her aching muscles.

"You didn't wait for me," Haru finally spoke, startling the girl as she flailed into awareness, splashing a little as she did so.

"H–Haru!" she stammered, her cheeks flushing pink. "How long have you been standing there?"

With an unreadable expression, he sauntered towards her at an agonisingly leisured pace.

He stopped next to the bathtub and loomed over her without a word, and she crossed her arms over her chest, belatedly recalling her nudity.

As she opened her mouth to speak, Haru knelt beside the tub, resting his chin against the cold, ceramic edge.

Without hesitation, he dipped his fingers into the water just above her stomach, creating ripples across its surface – blue eyes fixated on the patterns that he had made.

Haru always looked so serene – so at peace when he was around water – yet Gou observed his movements with a little annoyance, wondering what on earth would it take for him to look at _her_ like that someday.

"I'm sorry," she apologized in their pulsating silence. "I would have waited but you were taking too long and the water was getting cold and..."

Her words trailed off when he continued to ignore her. Gou sighed exaggeratedly, turning her head away from her inattentive boyfriend with a small but noticeable huff.

Haru dealt his girlfriend a sideways glance, and a rare smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

He was fully aware that he wasn't good at this 'boyfriend' thing.

He thanked the gods that Gou had the patience of a saint when it came to their relationship, but with each passing day, it seemed as if that tolerance was wearing thin.

He had never been good with words, with feelings or emotions.

He could not charm her like Makoto probably could, make her laugh the way Nagisa did, or capture her interest with facts and statistics like Rei – but he knew the strength of what he felt for her, and had hoped that she had felt it too.

Because in truth, the red-haired girl made him suffer through an array of emotions he hadn't thought possible to feel for another human being.

He was unbelievably happy when she was around, empty was she was gone, and she could even elicit an almost violent response from him whenever the captain of the Samezuka swim team would openly flirt with her.

With Gou, he felt out of control in the most incredible way, which always left him wondering how she could ever doubt that he loved her – thought the absolute world of her – and believed himself to be the luckiest man alive because of her.

The water stirred as he boldly let his skin glide over hers, tracing the tops of her thighs with his fingers so lightly that it both tantalized and tormented her.

He felt Gou tense in surprise and he almost retracted his hands if she hadn't afterwards pressed into his touch, indicating that she welcomed his caresses.

With a flattened palm, his fingers travelled upwards, over her hipbone and narrow waist, thumbing over her cute little belly button before they dipped back between her legs a flirted with the inside of her thighs.

Her breath caught and she could have sworn she saw him smirk when it did.

"Ha...ruka?" she had barely managed, dealing him a veiled glance of curiosity.

Haru straightened up to meet her gaze, taking in her moistened lips; the damp fall of her hair, the way the droplets of water rolled down her neck and between the valley of her breasts.

He etched every detail of her perfection with unguarded, ocean blue hues, ablaze with a fire that seemed to burn through her entire body.

"Beautiful," he said, so softly that she thought she imagined it, and with his other hand, reached over to smooth his thumb across her pouting, bottom lip.

Before she could fully register what was happening, he tilted her chin towards him and leant over the edge of the tub, capturing her lips with a stifled groan of satisfaction.

Gou melted against his mouth, every cell in her body on red-alert as Haru pushed her legs apart with impatience that was quite unlike him.

Her lips parted in an appreciative moan and she let her head fall backwards, exposing her slender throat to his hot, open-mouthed kisses.

She reached for his shirt unconsciously, leaving damp marks where her hands fisted the material, fingernails threatening to tear as Haru moved his kisses the crook of her neck, to the hollow of her collarbone, to the tops of her breasts.

"Haru, please..." she moaned into his hair and he barely managed to silence his delight.

His hands moved with purpose to give her exactly what she wanted, smoothing over her pubic bone and sliding south towards the apex of her thighs – brushing over the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs.

Her hips jerked up in a rhythm that he mimicked with his fingers, and water spilt over the edge of the bathtub with her increasing motion.

A sob escaped and he answered with two fingers slipping deftly inside of her, each sensual invasion intended to produce another, breathless rendition of his name.

He peeked up at her under his eyelashes, pleased to find that her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were in an unfocused daze; her white teeth, biting on her bottom lip and looking so utterly gorgeous that he ached, wanting her so badly it hurt.

Tangling his hand in her hair, he seized her mouth again with a violent, bruising kiss, his fingers moving faster and deeper inside of her until she cried his name and fell apart in his arms.

They were still for a long, timeless moment, faces close, foreheads touching; their breathing, shallow and harsh.

Haru was first to regain his senses, realizing that he had gotten himself soaking wet somehow, whilst Gou was still trembling beside him, still freefalling from the heights that he had taken her.

Finally, she relaxed against the tub and sunk into the now lukewarm water. Haru lay his head on her shoulder and she sighed, resting her heavy head against his.

"I am a man obsessed," he murmured into her skin.

Gou smiled weakly.

"With what?" she asked with a dangerous undertone, knowing full well that he would never give her the answer that she wanted. "Water?"

But against all odds, Haru pulled away to look at her, regarding her with scepticism, as if it were supposed to be the most obvious answer in the world.

"No," he blinked at her plainly. "With _you_."


End file.
